Remember when it rained
by LOTRFaith
Summary: This one is for Daw... Thalion and Lomion have an adventure that doesn't turn out to well... Companion piece to AWTR - Chapter 19


Disclaimer: Own nothing of Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, or any of the cast, crew or anything for that matter....  
  
Thalion shook his head. "Ith not a thcar, it's a birthmark. Here." He loosened his tunic at the top and pulled it to the side to reveal a two inch white puckered line of skin. "Everyone thinkth ith a thcar but I athked not only my Adar but my Naneth as well. Ith a birthmark, not a thcar."  
  
Daw the Minstrel asked a question after chapter 19 of A Walk to Remember... "I knew that was the translation, but I thought his parents were keeping something from him and it really was a scar. No?" This is my response... :-P  
  
Summery: Thalion and Lomion go on an adventure that doesn't turn out too well....  
  
Title: Remember when it rained?  
  
Lightening flashed in the dark blue sky, frightening the two small elflings huddled together under a small pine tree. The smaller one gave a small cry at the thunder that echoed in their ears.  
  
"I want Nana!" Thalion the younger elfling sobbed, tears mingling with the pouring rain.  
  
"Shhh Thalion." Lomion the older elfling soothed. "I'm sure Ada has already sent out search parties for us."  
  
"It's all your fault Lomion." The younger accused the older sibling. "I told you we'd get lost." He pouted.  
  
Don't worry Thalion." Lomion comforted, drawing the smaller body against his. "Ada will come soon."  
  
Thranduil, where are Lomion and Thalion?" Lalaith questioned suddenly noticing that her husband was the only one in his study.  
  
"Aren't they with you?" Thranduil asked absently, his attention turned to a paper in front of him.  
  
"Why would they be with me?" Lalaith inquired. "They were supposed to be with you today while Loriel was with me." She gestured toward the young girl by her side.  
  
"They asked to go back to you." Thranduil replied leaning back. "They didn't make it?"  
  
"I haven't seen them since this morning." Lalaith said horrified. "What if they went in the woods?!" She cried.  
  
Thranduil stood. "I'll send out some search parties." He said calmly. "Ask the servants if they've seen Lomion or Thalion at all. Most likely they are together."  
  
"But it's pouring outside Thranduil." Lalaith protested.  
  
"Then I'd better get going huh." He pressed a kiss against her nose. "Don't worry. I'll find them."  
  
Lalaith gave a small smile, as she shifted her sleeping daughter in her arms. "Hurry Thranduil." Was all she said then quietly watched him grab another tunic and walk out the door.  
  
"Valar protect them." She whispered, then went on her way, eager to question the servants.  
  
"Lomion." Thalion whined. "I'm hungry."  
  
The rain had lightened slightly, just enough for Lomion to distinguish a landmark. Much to his relief they were close to the area he remembered from his map study.  
  
"Come on Thalion." He stood up.  
  
"Where are we going?" Thalion sniffed. He was tired, cold, hungry and wanted his Nana.  
  
"We are going back home." Lomion said practically. "Now come on." He held out his hand waiting for his little brother to take it.  
  
With another sniff Thalion stretched out his own hand and grasped his older brother's.  
  
Together they began to walk through the rain soaked forest. After a little while, the rain stopped completely and the sun peaked its head out.  
  
"I'm hungry." Thalion complained suddenly.  
  
"Well I am too Thalion." Lomion said rather crossly. He was getting rather sick of wandering around not really knowing where he was going along with a rather whinny little brother. He knew he should have left him at home.  
  
Thalion sniffed.  
  
Instantly Lomion whirled and knelt. "Please don't cry Thalion." He pleaded, but to no avail.  
  
The small elfling's face bunched up, and tears slowly trickled out. "I want Nana!" He wailed.  
  
"Please don't cry." Lomion pulled Thalion to his chest. "Please."  
  
"I want Nana." Thalion sobbed all the harder.  
  
Pretty soon Lomion found himself choked up, in truth he wanted his Nana as well... But he was supposed to be a big elf and he wasn't supposed to cry, at least not in front of Thalion anyway.  
  
A branch snapped.  
  
Instantly both elflings froze.  
  
A low growl came from somewhere.  
  
Terrified Lomion stood and place himself in front of Thalion. There was no question in the little elfling's mind that he needed to protect his little brother.  
  
The bushes parted and there stood the biggest she wolf that Lomion had ever seen in his entire short span of time, and he had seen at least five or six.  
  
"Thalion?" Lomion whispered his voice shaking along with his body.  
  
"What?" Thalion whispered back terrified as he peeked around and saw what his brother saw.  
  
"Back away very slowly." Lomion instructed.  
  
Quietly obeying, Thalion slowly began to back up, casting frequent terrified glances back at his brother and the she wolf.  
  
After a little while, when Lomion was sure that Thalion was further away, he began to back up as well, holding his hands out in a placating manner showing that he meant no harm.  
  
They continued to back up until the she wolf was satisfied that they meant no harm and that they were backing away. Her hackles slowly smoothed out and then she turned around and disappeared back into the brush.  
  
Instantly Lomion whirled around. "Run!" He cried urgently.  
  
They ran as fast as their small legs could carry them, then they collapsed gasping for breath.  
  
"Do... you...have...your...knife?" Lomion panted.  
  
Thalion nodded, and with a shaking hand pulled a small dagger from the inside of his tunic. "Where's...yours?" Thalion asked in return.  
  
"Lost it somewhere." Lomion gave a weak smile. He extended his hand. "Give it to me."  
  
Without a word, Thalion handed the small knife over. "What are you going to do?" He asked, shivering.  
  
Lomion said nothing but knelt down and began to sketch a map in the mud. After a bit he looked around him to find a marker that would help him.  
  
Much to his dismay he found one that wasn't what he wanted to see. But he kept his mild panic quiet not wanting to alarm Thalion.  
  
"See?" He pointed to a much closer area. "If we go on this path we'll make it back to the palace before dark falls." He said cheerfully.  
  
Thalion sniffed, wiping a dirty sleeve against an equally dirty face. "Ok." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Thalion." Lomion comforted. "Ada will come soon."  
  
Long slender fingers sketched the ground, marking a place here and there. "They went this way Milord." The elf on the ground said confidently.  
  
Thranduil's brow furrowed. "Does it look like they know where they are going?"  
  
The elf looked once again at the small footprints, though an elf rarely made footprints at all the two young princes had often slipped and made a clear trail. "They are headed toward outpost two."  
  
Thranduil nodded, so the map lessons taught to Lomion had been worth all the pouting and whining.  
  
"How soon can we catch up with them?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
"If we hurry twenty or thirty minutes." The elf shrugged.  
  
Thranduil suppressed a smile. He wondered what condition his two little elf 'warriors' would be in when they found them, most likely wet, tired, hungry and with no excuse to defend themselves against their rash actions.  
  
Lomion would probably look sheepishly up at him silent while Thalion would try to take all the blame on himself, then Lomion would flare up and say it was his fault and in the end Thranduil would end up punishing them both.  
  
For Lomion he would send him to the stables for a while. Lomion's strength lay with books and maps and it would do him to go learn other necessary skills for the crown prince of Greenwood.  
  
For Thalion he would do just the opposite. Thalion loved to be outside, either with the horses or around weapons. He hated to study, but it would be something he would need in the coming years for the second prince of Greenwood.  
  
With a click of his tongue they were off once again.  
  
Lomion used a word that he had heard from an older warrior when he had passed by their training course one day.  
  
Thalion's eyes widened. "Lomion!" He cried out shocked and not a little horrified. "Nana said that that was a bad word! I'm telling"  
  
"Oh be quiet." Lomion shot back in irritation.  
  
"I'm telling." Thalion repeated, sticking his lower lips out in a defiant pout.  
  
"Go ahead." Lomion challenged. "If you tattle on me about that word, then I'll tattle on you about the blueberry pies you stole that were made just for Ada!"  
  
Thalion scowled. Lomion had him dead to right. Seeing that he had no choice he sighed. "I won't tell if you won't tell." He stuck his hand out to show that he was willing if the other was.  
  
Lomion shook the smaller hand. "Agreed."  
  
The two elflings gazed solemnly at each other.  
  
"Now let's go home." Lomion stated.  
  
"I want my knife back." Thalion said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Lomion questioned.  
  
"Cause it's mine." Thalion replied belligerently. "It's not my fault you lost yours."  
  
"Oh fine." Lomion rolled his eyes, but handed the small knife over. "Now come on."  
  
Hand in hand once more the two elflings trudged onward.  
  
There was silence for a while, then Thalion sighed. "Do you do think Ada will be very mad at us?"  
  
"I don't know." Lomion shrugged.  
  
"Do you think he'll make me do extra lessons?" Thalion fretted.  
  
"He'll probably have me clean out the stables." Lomion muttered.  
  
A branch snapped.  
  
"Run!" Lomion yelled, turning and pushing his little brother back along the path they had just trod.  
  
Fearfully, Thalion ran as fast as he could, unconsciously gripping the small knife tighter in his hand.  
  
Taking a wrong turn, he stumbled and tripped over a small branch.  
  
Lomion gasped for breath, bending over he placed his hands on his knees and struggled to regain his breath. "Thalion?" He called.  
  
A cry of pain whirled him around. "Thalion?!" He called out franticly. He traced his steps backward, searching for his little brother.  
  
His heart nearly stopped when he saw Thalion sitting up with his knife sticking in his left shoulder.  
  
"Thalion!" He scrambled across the broken branches.  
  
Tears were running down the dirtied cheeks. "I WANT ADA!!!" Thalion screamed.  
  
"Shhh Thalion." Lomion cried trying to comfort him.  
  
"IT HURTS!!" Thalion screamed even louder if possible. "TAKE IT OUT!!!!"  
  
Not really knowing what to do and frantic with Thalion's cries, Lomion grabbed the handle and yanked it out.  
  
A scream pulled the small search party up.  
  
Thranduil paled. That was one of his sons out there screaming. He just knew it.  
  
Lomion clamped his hands over his ears to muffle the scream. He winced, knowing that he had been part of the cause of Thalion's pain.  
  
"I'm telling Ada." Thalion sobbed, holding his bleeding shoulder.  
  
Lomion made no reply, but searched the ground for a herb that would stop the bleeding.  
  
Seeing what he thought was the right leaves and caught up in his own guilt and wanting to ease Thalion's pain, that he didn't notice the underside that distinguished the plant from a healing herb from a dangerous poison.  
  
He placed three of the leaves in his mouth and began to chew. After a little while to took the paste from his mouth and opening Thalion's tunic liberally smeared it on.  
  
Another scream came.  
  
This one was louder and certainly closer.  
  
Thranduil threw himself from his horse, knowing that his sons were close but not knowing where they were.  
  
"Lomion! Thalion!"  
  
Lomion sat down lightheaded, while Thalion clawed the paste from his shoulder.  
  
Thalion screamed again, tears pouring down his face. "I WANT ADA!!!!"  
  
"Lomion!"  
  
"Thalion!"  
  
The entire search party had taken up the call when the third scream came.  
  
Thalion crawled over to Lomion's side. He sniffed. "Lomion." He shook the older elflings shoulder. "Wake up."  
  
"Lomion!"  
  
"Thalion!"  
  
Thalion sniffed again. "Lomion." He shook the shoulder harder. "Wake up! Ada is coming."  
  
When Lomion made no response, Thalion stood painfully to his feet.  
  
"ADA!"  
  
Thranduil's heart nearly stopped. The voice was Thalion's; he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, but where was Lomion? Was hurt?  
  
"Thalion! Where are you?" Thranduil shouted.  
  
Thalion sneezed, then wiped his tears away and cast a trembling smile upon the still figure by his feet. "Ada's coming Lomion." He assured. He cupped his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Right here Ada! We are right here!"  
  
Despite the severity of the situation, Thranduil could not help but smile at the Thalion-like response.  
  
Tucking away the cute answer for Lalaith enjoyment for later, he continued to move forward in the direction of his son's voice.  
  
"I'm coming Thalion." He called out. "Keep talking so we know where you are at."  
  
"Ok." The young voice sighed. "I don't know what is a matter with Lomion Ada. He fell down and he won't wake up." He sniffed back tears, threatening to overwhelm him again. "And I got stabbed."  
  
Thranduil froze. Lomion won't wake up? Thalion got stabbed?  
  
Panic surged through his veins... He whipped out his knife and breathing a prayer, began to hack his way through to his sons.  
  
"Lomion hurt me too Ada." Thalion pouted. "He put stuff on me and it hurt."  
  
Just a few more steps.  
  
Left...  
  
No...  
  
Right...  
  
"Thalion!" Thranduil's breath caught at the sight of his one son lying, his eyes closed upon the muddy ground and his other son sitting close enough to touch his older brother, blood slowly seeping out a hidden wound.  
  
"Ada!" Thalion, ignoring the pain in his shoulder threw himself at his Adar. Joy spreading upon the young face. "I knew you would come!"  
  
Thranduil quickly cradled his son to his chest, then knelt checking over his oldest son. His breath was shallow and his pulse was weak...  
  
Thranduil frowned, what had caused this? Looking down, he saw a greenish paste on Thalion's tunic. Using a finger, he wiped the paste clean and rubbed it between his fingers.  
  
Quickly looking around he spotted the torn branches and leaves.  
  
"Telos!" He called out. "Get the anti-drug for sillethis."  
  
Telos, his ever-faithful guardian immediately withdrew several leaves from a small pouch hanging from his waist, and finding a stone pounded them into a thick paste.  
  
Grabbing a water skin, he forced the paste into the water skin and began to vigorously shake it.  
  
After a few moments he pried the cork out and making sure that there wasn't any great globes of the paste handed the container to Thranduil, who carefully poured a little bit between the lips and massaging Lomion's throat coaxed his son to drink. After a while, after the king was sure that Lomion had gotten at least a cupful, he turned his attention to his younger son.  
  
Carefully of the lightly bleeding shoulder, Thranduil helped Thalion to drink as well.  
  
"Ewww." Thalion made a sour face. "That's gross." He pulled his head away. "Do I have to?" He pleaded, looking trustfully into his Ada's eyes. The young prince widened his ever so slightly to achieve the half innocent half begging look that usually got him whatever he wanted....  
  
Unfortunately...  
  
"Not this time Thalion." Thranduil prodded. "You have to drink this."  
  
Thalion sighed, but did as he was told.  
  
After a few moments, he began to feel drowsy and settled himself unconsciously against his Ada's chest.  
  
"Go to sleep." Thranduil whispered.  
  
Thalion yawned tiredly, suddenly his arm no longer hurt and his mind felt pleasantly numb. "Ada?" He questioned drowsily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
His Ada's voice seemed to be far away and suddenly Thalion was just too tired to tell his Ada that he was sorry for daring Lomion to go into the forest to find some flowers for Nana.  
  
When he woke up, he heard someone violently throwing up and wondered who it might be. He slowly realized that his upper body was half off of a soft bed and he was leaning over with someone holding him.  
  
'Was it him that was throwing up?' He wondered. 'And where was Lomion?'  
  
But the questions swirled about him, in a dizzying haze and then slowly changed into a black tunnel.  
  
'Birds were singing.' Were the young prince's first thoughts upon waking. He stretched, yawning and blinking as the bright sunlight pierced through the windows.  
  
"Thalion!"  
  
His Naneth's call startled him as well as her close embrace.  
  
"Nana?" He pushed her back to see her face. "Where is Lomion?"  
  
Lalaith hesitated. "He is with your Ada today." She lied smoothly.  
  
"Oh." Thalion slumped down rather disappointed.  
  
"But your Ada said that he would come visit you when you woke up." Lalaith smiled.  
  
Thalion's brow furrowed in thought, Ada didn't usually come visit him when he woke up from a nap, so why was this time any different?  
  
He shrugged, his young mind already leaping ahead to new adventures for the day. "Can I play outside today Nana?" He questioned eagerly, hoping that today was different than any other day and his Nana would agree to let him skip classes... Unfortunately...  
  
"Not a chance Thranduillion." Nana said merrily, her eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
Thalion scowled, but then brightened when the door opened revealing his Ada. "Ada!" He leapt off the bed and into his Ada's waiting arms.  
  
"How do you feel pen-neth?" Thranduil asked cautiously.  
  
"'M not a pen-neth anymore." Thalion mumbled, his fingers automatically finding the second button from the top of his Ada's tunic and latched on. "And I feel like going outside." He grinned mischievously.  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "Not until you finish your lessons."  
  
Thalion sighed dramatically. "Oh well."  
  
Thranduil laughed, then hesitating he asked. "How does your shoulder feel?"  
  
Thalion frowned. "My shoulder?" He moved both experimentally. "They feel fine Ada." He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." Thranduil said evasively. "Now I must be off, I promised Lomion I would be right back." He pressed a kiss to Thalion's forehead. "You be good."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Thalion giggled.  
  
Thranduil laughed in return then left.  
  
"Nana?" Thalion asked as he once more arranged himself on his bed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's a matter with Lomion?"  
  
"Never you mind." Lalaith said calmly, she knew now that Thalion remembered nothing his harrowing experience near death, nor Lomion's own journey near death. So, making a splits hesitation she decided that Thalion had no need to know, for it would only bring more grief.  
  
"Ok." Thalion grumbled, fiddling with his shirt ties. Suddenly curious he opened the ties and peered down at first his right shoulder then his left. "Nana?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's this?" He rubbed his finger against the puckered white skin curiously. He looked up when his Naneth didn't answer right away and found that he had become cross-eyed, he giggled and focused his eyes upon his Nana, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's..." Lalaith hesitated. "It's a birthmark." She said weakly.  
  
"Oh." Thalion grinned and rubbed the puckered skin a little more. "I like it."  
  
Lalaith laughed weakly. "I'll go get your bath ready."  
  
"Ok!" Thalion replied brightly.  
  
He never knew that Lomion had come even closer to death than he had because he hadn't been allowed to see his older brother until both were completely healthy. No one knew why Thalion's scar/birthmark never healed, but Galion thought that it had to do something with the plant itself.  
  
He never remembered those few days that he nearly died... But he would always get a slight chill when it would rain.... There were many times when rain fell sometimes gently and sometime harshly against the earth, but Thalion would always, always, for some odd reason, remember when it rained.  
  
THE END...  
  
Hope that answers your question Daw...:-P Thanks for making my mind's wheels start turning again:-)  
  
Look for my new fic "I might fall" soon...  
  
Preview:  
  
"I'm going after Gollum." Legolas stated calmly.  
  
"You will do no such thing." Thranduil lashed back. "I will not allow it. You are far too young to lead anything; your childish actions this afternoon have already proved it."  
  
I'm not a child anymore!" Legolas blew up.  
  
"By the Valar!" Thranduil yelled back. "You're my child!" 


End file.
